This invention relates to a golf putter, more specifically to a golf putter specially weighted in such a manner as to maintain the wrists in a locked state (wrist-lock potential) and maintains some head control when initiating and completing a putt.
Approximately 40-60% of all golf play occurs on the green and involves the use of a golf putter. Consequently, putting is a critical part of the game. Mastering the art of putting projects a golfer into a higher caliber of play. The best putt is one in which the stroke is smooth, fluid, un-interrupted, free of twitch and quit, and is on line with the intended targets; the ball and the hole. Golf putters basically consist of a shaft, a putter head on one end (tip) of the shaft, and a butt-end having a grip on the other end of the shaft; the butt-end being furthest away from the putter head.
There are three basic putting styles; (1) the pendulum stroke, (2) the cocked-wrist stroke, and (3) the wrist strike. The first two are the most common and used by the vast majority of golfers; amateur and professional alike. Each of the two common styles use the shoulders as the focal point and force behind the stroke. The arms, wrists, and hands are, and remain locked, throughout the stroke. The ball is "pushed" rather than struck. The stroke must be smooth, fluid, and un-interrupted, free of twitch (jerky stroke) and quit (minute disruptions to the stroke). On a vertical plane, the putter head should not pass beyond the golfer's hands. The wrists in particular should remain locked in position as any movement in the wrists is magnified in reaction at the putter head. The only difference between these two styles is the hand-wrist positions and shaft alignment with respect to the shoulders. In the pendulum style, the arms from the shoulders downward form a "V"; the wrists are in line with the arms. The shaft of the golf putter substantially bisects the "V" and is in substantial straight-line alignment from the putter head to the shoulders. By this alignment, the shaft becomes a long lever artificially extended from butt-end of the shaft to the focal point of the stroke. The shoulders as the fulcrum push the stroke through to the ball.
In the wrist-cock style, the arms at the elbows are straight, but the wrists and hands are locked in a slightly cocked position. The shaft of the golf putter is thereby slightly angled in relation to the bisection point of the"V" described above. In this style, the shoulder also acts as the focal point and fulcrum to push the stroke through to the ball. The wrists should remain locked in their cocked position. As with the pendulum style, the arms, in locked fashion, move in tandem with the shoulders. The hands attempt to hold the golf putter steady for the duration of the stroke. In all styles, a heavier head (in relation to the overall weight of the putter) causes the head to accelerate prior to impact with a ball. This is commonly referred to as "releasing the head" or, as used herein, "head control".
The last style is the least used; mostly by beginners. In this style, the wrists rather than the shoulders provide the driving force to swing rather than to stroke the golf putter. The wrists unlock and become the pivot point of the swing. The ball is struck rather than stroked and, on a vertical plane, the putter head swings past the hands. In all styles, a heavier putter head in relation to the overall weight of the putter causes the head to self-accelerate prior to impact thereby decreasing the golfer's control of the putt. this is commonly referred to as `releasing the head, or as used herein, `head control`.
From the bottom of the putter head to the butt-end of the shaft, golf putters generally range from 30 to 40 inches in overall length. Of this overall length, the shaft comprises between 30 to 34 inches and can be inserted directly into the putter head or by way of a hosel. Conventional golf putters weigh generally between 450 and 520 grams. Of this weight, the putter head comprises between 300 and 340 grams, the shaft between 85 and 95 grams, the grip between 60 and 70 grams, and miscellaneous matter between 5 and 15 grams. As clearly seen, the putter head encompasses roughly two-thirds of the entire weight of the golf putter. Relative weight distribution among golf putters is approximately the same.
A typical conventional golf putter is about 35 inches in length, has a 32 inch shaft, and weighs approximately 485 grams. Of that weight, the putter head encompasses about 320 grams, the shaft about 90 grams, the grip about 65 grams, and miscellaneous matter about 10 grams. The balance point of this typical conventional golf putter (i.e., the point on the golf putter at which it perfectly balances) is about 9 inches from the putter head and 26 inches from the butt-end (or roughly 74.3 length % from the butt-end).
Swingweight is yet another important variable associated with golf clubs (woods and irons primarily) and is used to properly fit a club for its intended use. Swingweight is determined by measuring a club's overall weight distribution about a fulcrum point established at a specified distance (either 12 or 14 inches depending on the type of scale being used and the measurement interpretation) from the butt-end of the club and the balance point of the club. A 14-inch fulcrum scale (referred to as a Lorythmic or Prorythmic scale) is typically used by club manufacturers while a 12-inch fulcrum scale (referred to as an Official scale) is used typically by repair shops. The Prorythmic scales measure swingweight by assigning alpha-numeric characters to the weight; i.e., A through H as the prime characters with 10 numeric increments between each successive alpha-character increase (e.g., A-0, A-1, A-2 . . . A-9, B-0, and so on). An A-0 reading is a light swingweight equating to a swingweight of 650 grams. An H-0 reading is the highest on the Prorythmic scale and equates to a swingweight of 1120 grams. The swingweight of a typical conventional golf putter (i.e., 485 grams in overall weight, 35 inches in overall length, having a balance point 26 inches from the butt-end) is D-0; or a swingweight of 850 grams.
The further the putter head is from the focal point of the stroke, the more difficult it is to execute a successful putt. Conversely, the closer it is to the focal point of the stroke, the less difficult it is to execute a successful putt. In the conventional golf putter, with the focal point (shoulders) of the lever at such a distance from where the mass and weight of the golf putter are concentrated (putter head), the golfer faces a difficult task in attempting to firmly support the golf putter and keep the wrists unflinchingly locked during the critical moments of putting. The reason for this difficulty is that the hands grip the golf putter at a distance of between 32 and 35 inches from the bottom of the putter head and, depending on the length of the golfer's arm, between 20 and 28 inches from the focal point (shoulders) of the stroke. The golf putter, although relatively light, bears a heavy swingweight which, because of this weight, fosters rather than inhibits unwanted movement. Attaining and maintaining wrist-lock potential and a movement-free stroke in this weight-to-distribution environment, therefore, is extremely difficult.
With the concentration of weight at such a low point and so far distant from the hands, and even further from the focal point of the stroke, once the stroke is initiated and the head is released the head is difficult to control and has a tendency to self-accelerate and take control of the stroke. In attempts to keep from bowing, bending, moving, twitching, quitting, and frustrating and undermining wrist-lock potential, the hands strain to counter-act the forces of the putter head once it is put into motion. Such attempts also often result in either hesitation or a pulling back on the stroke while still trying to attain and maintain wrist-lock potential. More often than not, the hands will wobble, wrist-lock potential is not attained or, if attained, is breeched, the shaft moves, and the stroke becomes jerky and less fluid. Even if the putter head remains aligned with the ball, the minute change in shaft position causes the ball to either push (travel slightly forward of the golfer and away from the hole) or pull (travel slightly to the back of the golfer and away from the hole). Other factors, such as tension, anxiety, nerves, and increased levels of adrenaline further exacerbate the problems generally associated with putting. Any one of these, coupled with the physical motions involved in attempting to execute a perfect putt, could adversely affect the stroke and the end result of the putt.
Attempts to correct this problem have included filling the shaft, from the tip up, with sand, BB's, and other particles. These attempts have failed to solve the problems addressed above. In all such cases, the golf putters have become much heavier than normal with no corresponding decrease in putter head weight, the true source of the problem. In some cases, the golf putter becomes noisy while being used as the weight shifts. All such attempts have adversely affected the balance, speed, and feel of the stroke and have failed to attain the desired wrist-lock potential or to cure the twitching, quitting, hesitating, and similar minute movements of the hands and wrists. Because the feel of the golf putter and the stroke have become altered, the golfer experiences an uncontrollable need to counteract the stroke before it is initiated. All these attempts have only worsened the end result of the putt.
Other enhancements to golf clubs in general have involved adding weight to a shaft while decreasing the weight in the head (Mather, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,527); adding weight to golf club shafts without any change in weight to the club head (Benzel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,209; Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,479; and Karns, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,768); adding adjustable weight to the outside of golf club shafts (Tanampai, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,394; and Burnett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,870). While Mather ('527), Benzel ('209), Mitchell ('479), and Karns ('768) relate to golf clubs in general, they deal with power swings associated with full-swing clubs. Weight is added in relation to the force necessary to complete a full-swing and drive the ball farther upon being struck. Each addresses the full range of golf clubs upon which their respective concept could be used. Each, however, excludes the golf putter because the concepts associated with full-swing clubs are inappropriate to the fluid stroke integrally associated with a putt.
Mather ('527) calls for a corresponding decrease in club head weight as an absolute requirement for full optimization of the power swing at the point of uncocking of the wrists during a full swing at a ball. For golf clubs ranging in weight from 350 to 500 grams, after decreasing club head weight between 40 to 50 grams, respectively, Mather teaches to add between 80 to 160 grams, respectively, for an overall net weight increase to the golf club of 40 to 110 grams or 11.4% to 22%, respectively. The weight of the club head is decreased between 13% to 30%. These ranges, it is taught, will optimize the power of the swing at the phase where the wrists begin to uncock. None of the teachings addressed above is suited to the purpose, scope, function, and structure of a golf putter.
In addition to the physical aspects of golf, the game involves numerous psychological aspects. Emotional and visual distractions often affect the quality of play. Use of add-on weights on a putter, such as described by Tanampai ('394) and Burnett ('870), are a visual distraction to the most critical facet of the game. In addition, they can cause damage to the shaft. The proper balance necessary to attain wrist-lock potential cannot be established by using add-on weight. Such weights are unsightly and adversely affect the concentration of the golfer. The added weight, without a corresponding decrease to putter head weight, alters the feel, traditional speed, and play of the golf putter. With these alterations, the execution of the stroke is adversely altered. These add-on weights do nothing to diminish or prevent the twitching, quitting, and hesitations associated with putting and have not solved such problems during this critical phase of the game. They do not foster the attainment of wrist-lock potential which is critical to a successful putt. The concentration of such weights on the outside of a shaft without decrease in putter head weight lead to poor putts; greater (rather than less) head control; and generally an somewhat uncontrolled acceleration of the stroke. To attain the proper balance point using these add-on devices without affecting the feel and play of the golf putter requires that the add-on weight be situated on the shaft at a location where the hands grip the golf putter. This, of course, interferes with the hands' ability to grasp and grip the golf putter thereby frustrating the purpose for which the weight was intended; i.e., the golf putter cannot be used.
Moreover, these devices were primarily designed for full-swing clubs (woods and irons) for accommodating and enhancing a full-swing power stroke at the point of a swing when the wrists uncock and provide added force to the swing to drive the ball farther when struck. These devices were not designed for, nor can they be adapted for proper use on a golf putter such that fluidity of stroke is maintained.
My previously mention co-pending application (Ser. No. 08/415,137 filed on Mar. 31, 1995) solves the problems associated with putting by creating a golf putter with a predetermined additional weight of a predetermined length, at a predetermined location along the shaft of a golf putter and providing a putter head having a predetermined weight substantially less than the weight of a putter head in a conventional golf putter. In the proper proportions, that improved golf putter incorporated the intricate variables of balance point, center point of weight means, swingweight, and weight means in such a fashion as to attain and maintain wrist-lock potential and inhibit head control while preserving the feel, speed, and play associated with a conventional golf putter. The intricate interplay of the variables resulted in a substantial increase in the overall weight of the golf putter with a corresponding, yet drastic reduction in swingweight. The enhancements of that invention as it relates to golf putters. fosters a smooth, fluid, un-interrupted stroke for the duration of the putt.
It has since been discovered that these same characteristics (wrist-lock potential) are also attainable to varying degrees by using even less added weight than previously done while using varying head weights up to the head weight of a conventional putter. This scaled approach not only sustains wrist-lock but, with a "heavier head" in relation to the added weight, reintroduces an element of head control thereby "fictitiously" emulating the feel of a traditional putter. The psychology of that "feel" coupled with "wrist-lock" increases the efficiency of a stroke and putt.